Conventional methods of manufacturing components with light-curable materials include applying a light-curable material onto a surface and curing the light-curable material in two temporally separate processes, which can result in increased manufacturing cost and time. Also, some conventional methods are not conducive to applying and curing light-curable materials in confined-space environments or light-sensitive environments.